


Caught In A Flower Crown

by SaaviYB



Series: Caught: [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blackmail, Caught, Flower Crowns, Interspecies Awkwardness, M/M, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Photographer Yoo Kihyun, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaviYB/pseuds/SaaviYB
Summary: Hyungwon had a things for flowers, of all shapes, sizes, colors, lengths; he didn't care! If it was floral he was into it. And who was his boyfriend, Hyunwoo, to deny him the beauty of his floral obsession?That was before Hyungwon suggested they fuck in a field of flowers.Hyungwon described the scenery with vivid detail. They would drive to the nearest meadow, full of fragrant, beautiful flowers; they would slowly strip themselves of their clothing; Hyunwoo would be wrapped in floral accessories (flower crown a must); and then their bodies would be draped over the ground as the flower petals bounced around their bodies.The wind rustles, the flowers sing, their bodies yell, and they don't hear the camera shutter go off."Um, excuse me? This is Woodland Sprite territory."





	Caught In A Flower Crown

“Oh! I love this one!” Hyungwon exclaimed as he sniffed the roses. There were three different colors: red, white, and yellow. “It has an amazing scent! Hyunwoo, do you think it would look good on the dining table?” He pondered as he looked toward his boyfriend.

Hyunwoo quirked an eyebrow. “Ah, we don't have a dining table.”

Hyungwon just rolled his eyes. “Try to have an imagination, baby. If we HAD a dining table, these would look amazing as the centerpiece.”

Hyunwoo sighed, but smiled. This was his boyfriend, obsessed with floral scents and just flowers in general. “Yeah, they would,” he replied as he close the spaced and sniffed them, hugging the skinnier’s waist. “You have great taste.”

“Of course! We've been searching for the whole day, I knew what I wanted to pick out,” Hyungwon stuck his tongue out.

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes. Instead of responding, he separated from his significant other and walked around the flower shop.

The air was open, the spring having just rolled in. The flower pots that hung from the ceiling waved slightly, the stems in each flower pot swaying in the breeze from the open door. The walls were a light red shade, matching some of the flowers that wafted their scent into the flow of life in the shop.

It was fairly quiet, with only an older pair in the shop at counter. One of his best friends, Minhyuk, was serving the couple. When the couple wasn't looking, he waved and winked. Then gestured with his eyes toward Hyungwon. Hyunwoo could only shrug. His friend rolled his eyes, then went back to serving the couple.

Hyunwoo, against the quiet, sneezed. He didn't need to look at who said “bless you.” “Thanks, babe.”

“Don't get the plants sick!”

It was Hyunwoo's turn to roll his eyes.

As he rolled them, he noticed a pot of oddly shaped flowers. They were pinkish, with some red petals. They looked really healthy.

He walked over to them, not really knowing what kind of plant they were. Though, he supposed he didn't need to since he liked them so much.

“Hyungwon, come here,” he said aloud. The flowers fluttered in the breeze from the open door, a pair of voices signaling new arrivals floating into the shop. Minhyuk greeted them with a hello.

Hands wrapped around his waist, thin in shape. Hyunwoo didn't need to look behind him to know who it was, with arms like that. “What do you think of those?” He asked as he pointed.

His boyfriend hmm’d. “Alluration flowers? Those attract blight-sized fae, and you know those don't bring good luck.”

Hyunwoo nodded. “Oh, okay. Just thought they were pretty.”

Hyungwon gave his boyfriend a kiss to the cheek. “That's how they lure you in baby. This is why you need me here,” he giggled. “You'd become a pixie without me around.”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes. Again. “I'd have to die first, before they can take me. I'm hard to kill,” he reasoned.

Hyungwon's hand held his cheek and turned his head to face him. “That's my big strong man.” Then he kissed him, deeply but quickly.

“I love you,” Hyunwoo confessed.

Hyungwon smiled and giggled. “A mistake on your part, really.”

Hyunwoo pushed him. “Yes, a huge mistake,” he replied playfully.

Hyungwon kissed his significant other on the temple. “Let's grab those flowers and go home, huh?”

Hyunwoo could see the mischief in his boyfriend's eyes, sparkling like sparkling water. Clear and intentful. Hyunwoo knew he was giving him a lopsided smile. “What do you plan on doing when you get home?”

Hyungwon grew even closer, so no one could hear him but his other. “There's a tattoo on your body that needs my attention.”

Hyunwoo's eyes flicked to Hyungwon's lips. Those plush, unfairly soft lips. And he didn't feel shame when he said, “I'm sure those lips could do some damage when handled correctly.”

Hyungwon's hand felt around the area the tattoo laid, so close to Hyunwoo's privates he bit his lip. Not here. He couldn't get a boner here. Minhyuk would never let him live. Changkyun would join in the teasing, and he could ruin his reputation with his smart wordplay. So he tampered his “fae stick.”

“I'm sure they could. To bad it's your turn for your knees to hurt.”

___\8/___

Body to body, chest to chest, lips to lips, heart to heart.

Hyunwoo's been here before, many times. Kissing naked against Hyungwon's small, yet sturdy body. He was thin compared to Hyunwoo's thick, seemingly weak to Hyunwoo's seemingly strong. The soft to Hyunwoo's hard.

But Hyunwoo was weak for Hyungwon. So goddamn weak for him. He'd do anything for his smaller boyfriend. He'd take him anywhere, buy him anything, let him bring anything into their apartment (which was why those roses were on their counter). There was nothing Hyunwoo wouldn't do to make Hyungwon happy. If he needed to kill himself to save him, he would do so with no hesitation. He was in love. Always had been, always will be.

Which was why he broke the kiss. Which was why he sank lower, leaving a trail of hickies in his wake. Which was why he situated his knees on the pillow. Which was why he'd be there, on his knees, for at least an hour. Giving his boyfriend the most pleasure he could summon. Smiling as he did so, looking up at him with the most innocent look he knew would drive Hyungwon crazy.

___\8/___

The coffee pot gurgled as it finished making, but neither of them got up to make themselves a cup.

They were locked in a deep kiss, holding hands, the midday sunlight bouncing off their promise rings. As the kiss ended, Hyunwoo stroked Hyungwon's cheek. “I love you. More than I could ever express.”

Hyungwon smiled back, holding Hyunwoo's big hand with his small one. “I love you too. More than I ever imagined possible.”

They kiss again, softer than before and languid. Like they had the rest of their lives to taste one another. And maybe, they did.

The coffee pot gurgled again, forcing Hyunwoo to break the kiss. “Baby~ Can I have some coffee~”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and smacked Hyunwoo's shoulder. “Why don't you get up and get it?” He asks, despite having already gotten up.

“Uh, my knees hurt,” Hyunwoo said shyly. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward even though this is not the first time this exact scenario has played out.

“Mmmhmm, that's good; it means you did a good job last night,” Hyungwon complimented, a shit-eating grin audible in his tone.

Hyunwoo felt his face heat. This is _far_ from the first time this scenario has played out, but it still feels like the first time. Hyunwoo twirled his promise ring at the thought. “Don't I deserve a reward?” He played dangerously.

“You came untouched last night, remember?” Hyungwon teased. Hyunwoo could hear him put the coffee pot back in its spot. He'd turn to look at his boyfriend but he didn't want to show him the blush that was spreading across his face.

“I'm easily riled up, that's not fair,” Hyunwoo argued, refusing to look at the other.

“Mmmm, I know, it's easy for you to not last long.” That was a tease. Hyungwon was teasing him. And Hyunwoo was bad at that.

“H-hey!” Hyunwoo snapped, feeling like his personal life was being put on blast (it was just, them, though, since he really shouldn't be this shy but for some reason he can't help it). “I—”

“Oh, baby, hush,” Hyungwon said as he set the cups down on the small round table. Hyunwoo made the mistake of looking at him, watching as he put his hand on his hip. “It's okay to not have good control.”

“I have great control! You're just really tight.”

Hyunwoo knew he hit a spot when Hyungwon's hand left his hip and stroked his broad back. “Yeah, I am, aren't I?” Hyunwoo thought he heard his lovers’ voice change, but he couldn't tell what emotion coated it. “Maybe we should change that?”

___\8/___

Hyunwoo drove the small car steady, no road rage at all as he held Hyungwon's hand. He never had the urge to yell at other drivers’ skills with his boyfriend around. But this one car…

“I swear, if you don't go the speed limit at least, I will lose my mind,” Hyunwoo whispered to the grey car in front of him, driving at least ten below the speed limit. And considering the speed limit was already low enough to begin with, his sanity might follow.

“I've never seen you mad at another driver before,” Hyungwon commented. His small body was folded as his feet were perched up in the dash. Hyunwoo thought he was asleep. “Do you have any road rage at all?”

“Uh, no. Not particularly, anyway.”

“Me either.”

Hyunwoo scoffed at the blatant lie. “You've literally called an old lady a bitch before.”

“She was driving slower than this in a fifty.”

“Doesn't give you the right to call her a bitch Hyungwon.”

“Whatever. You'd be mad to if it made you late to work.”

“Of course! But she isn't a bitch.”

“You're too nice, I swear,” Hyungwon said with a giggle. He gripped Hyunwoo's hand, playing with the available fingers. “Do you think we'll find a suitable field for our… activity?” He said hintingly.

Hyunwoo swallowed thickly. When Hyungwon suggested they fuck in a field of flowers, Hyunwoo couldn't believe it. He asked his boyfriend to repeat himself, not sure he heard him right. Hyungwon got closer, in his face, smelling like roses, and told him exactly what they were doing now:

He explained it in vivid detail. They would gather their… fun supplies, and put them in the backseat of the vehicle. They would wear loose clothing, then get into the car. They would drive around for however long it would take, to find a field of long grass and flowers. Once they got there, Hyungwon would reveal Hyunwoo's length and strap him into a cockring. He would exit the car, proudly showing off his already erect manhood. He walk slowly around the front end of the vehicle, making sure to never take his eyes off of Hyungwon (who would be biting his plump lip in anticipation). He would reach the passenger side door, and open it. He'd lean into the car, feverishly kissing Hyungwon; with their lips still connected he'd pull the smaller out of the car.

As they stood there, making sure the kiss wasn't soft, their clothes would come off. As they left each other's red, kiss-swollen lips, they would open the box. Hyunwoo would dress his flower prince in the appropriate attire, fixing him to look like he truly was the flower queen. Hyungwon would then do the same to his king. The pair would waltz into the field, finding a nice spot to Hyungwon down on his specialty made rose quilt. Hyunwoo would lay that quilt down; then for the final touch lay flower crowns atop both their heads. Hyungwon would lay himself down upon that quilt, spread his legs, then ask Hyunwoo to lay his seed for the flowers to grow inside of him.

Hyunwoo would slowly top him, kissing his rose-scented body. Then, after making sure he was red in the face and begging, he'd prepare his body with rose-scented lubrication; he had to make him cry from wanting it so badly. Once that was achieved, Hyunwoo could praise him as he pushed his length in, all the way to the rose-accented cockring, without stopping. He'd pause there, making sure the smaller was comfortable with his size inside of him. Deep kisses, legs wrapped around a waist, hands scratching down a back. Then, once Hyungwon nodded, Hyunwoo was give him **no mercy**. He was to fuck him raw, fuck him till his body was like that of a rose: all red and smelling like love. Once Hyungwon was in that state, Hyunwoo was to take the cockring off, then slide into his boyfriend once more; after a few more thrusts he would plant his seed into Hyungwon's pliant, awaiting body, ready to grow beautiful, red roses. Not that Hyungwon's body would ever grow roses, but he liked that sort of talk.

Hyunwoo was hard thinking about Hyungwon in such a state. His body all tuckered out from being fucked harder than anything he's ever felt before, red and covered in floral accessories. He would kiss him softly after, waiting for him to come down from his high. He'd drive him home, and maybe, make love to him. If his body had recovered from such a session. If either of their bodies had recovered from such a session.

Hyunwoo wanted it. Wanted to give Hyungwon such days where he fucked him senseless. If Hyungwon wanted such things he would get them. There was nothing Hyunwoo wouldn't do for him. He loved him, more than anything. More than himself.

He twirled his future husband's promise ring. It had such a calming effect in him. “One day, Hyungwon. One day I will marry you.”

“I look forward to that day.”

Hyunwoo smiled brightly, like to day he asked him to be his future husband. “I love you Hyungwon. More than I love anything else.”

Hyungwon squeezed his hand. “I love you, too, Hyunwoo. More than I love flowers.”

Hyunwoo was honoured.

___\8/___

It had taken at least three hours of driving to find a field fit for what they wanted to do. In that time Hyunwoo nearly wrecked the car and almost came twice. Hyungwon couldn't keep his hands off of him. And Hyunwoo would be damned if said he didn't think about stopping and fucking his boyfriend in the backseat of the car (not like they haven't done so before). He was prominent in his pants as he parked crookedly and turned off the ignition.

Hyungwon's hands once more found an excuse to fiddle with that bulge, but instead of circling it with a lean finger he undressed the manhood. As he explicitly explained earlier in the apartment, Hyunwoo was hard as a century-old tree.

Hyunwoo unbuckled his seatbelt, breathing heavily as his boyfriend reached into the backseat. He heard the fiddling of their adult toy box. He leaned his head back, wanting to finally release. Three hours of this damn torture, and it wasn't over yet.

Hyungwon came back with a cockring, so simple but not so. It was decorated with roses, engraved all over the little toy. The smaller twirled it in his hands. He gave his lover a very victorious look. “This is by far my favourite toy.”

“Ah, now that I know that I'll make sure to hide it from you,” Hyunwoo quipped. He gave his boyfriend a dangerous look.

But Hyungwon only giggled, then licked his lips. Without another word he strapped Hyunwoo into the orgasm-depriving device. Another victorious smile plagued his model face. “Go on,” he started. “You know how I described this to go. Get out and take me to the field.”

Hyunwoo couldn't believe it. He can see two individuals on a bench far too close to their car for his liking. “Ah, but there are people right over the—”

“So? It's not like we haven't been caught before.”

Hyunwoo couldn't think of anything to say. They had been caught, multiple times before, both by strangers and friends alike. But right here, right now? Like this? “Hyungwon…” Hyunwoo had a feeling he wouldn't get out of this.

“Please?” He begged.

Hyunwoo could curse right now. He liked it when Hyungwon begged. And his face, an expression of pleading innocence, was like a cherry to top an ice cream sundae.

Hyunwoo swallowed. Then recklessly opened the door to the car.

There were only two people on the bench. They were far enough away, he hoped, that they wouldn't be able to visualize his penis. They wouldn't know he was exposed.

He made sure he had the keys and got out. He shut the door, panic level rising. They wouldn't see him. They wouldn't know he was exposed.

He walked around the car, staring at his boyfriend, imagining him naked and covered in not only flowers but hickies, as well. He would cry at how good this was going to feel. Damn it Hyunwoo did not drive all the way out here just to disappoint.

Hyungwon (as predicted) was biting his lip, holding the box and the quilt in his hands. Hyunwoo was sure that quilt would be stained when they were done.

He made it to the other side of the vehicle, and opened the passenger door. His smile was crooked as he leaned in to kiss his future husband, soft yet demanding. He weaved his hands between his gorgeous locks of ink black hair, and pulled him out from his resting position. Hyungwon bit and nibbled on Hyunwoo's lips, tongue occasionally joining the fray.

The box thudded to the ground, the quilt laying on top. The wind flowed through the warm air, nipping at their exposed skin. Clothes graced the ground, a pile on the concrete. Breath hot as the kiss turned into lustful passion. They knew they weren't here for such languid acts. They were here to desecrate tall, unwieldy grass as flowers masked their activities. Not to kiss as the sun set behind them.

Hyungwon broke away, heavily breathing. “Have you released already? God you have no control,” he taunted.

Hyunwoo pulled his naked body flush with his. There were people around. They could get busted. “I'm releasing inside of you, Hyungwon. Once you start pleading with me to fuck you then I'll lose all control.”

“Then come on,” he said smile devilish as he walked away, backing into the tall grass. The blades were deep green, and looked odd against the small man's body. He was nude, clothes forgotten, hard-on happily showing itself. “Make me beg.”

People could see. People could take pictures. People could follow them. People could touch Hyungwon. “I'm going to make you scream.”

___\8/___

Hyunwoo chased after Hyungwon, in a way that almost seemed like a movie. So picture-esque it didn't seem real.

Hyungwon seemed so happy to be in this field of tall grass, twirling about with a smile too devilish yet innocent to be considered realistic.

To be considered _Hyunwoo's_.

Hyungwon was Hyunwoo's future husband. Hyunwoo couldn't believe his luck.

Hyungwon was suddenly in his face, and before he could register anything they were kissing. Hyunwoo wanted to give in. To take him there, in the mist of tall grass. A soft kiss, Hyungwon's favourite.

The smaller broke the kiss, smiling so happily it literally took Hyunwoo's breath away. This was a movie. It had to be. Or an insane dream, one so hyper-realistic it lasted the past couple of years.

Hyunwoo came to his senses. The tall blades of grass were traded for a meadow of dark green, healthy grass, filled with flowers of all spectacular color. And the most beautiful of all, was standing right in the middle. Beaconing him. And he couldn't resist that flower, one whose scent was so intoxicating he decided to put a ring on it.

He closed the distance between them, and again the kiss was soft. But it held a passion, a passion that wouldn't wait any longer. A moment that would prove that this was real, that this relationship was more than just a dream or a movie. It was real.

Hyungwon placed something atop Hyunwoo's head. It encircled him like a crown. “My flower king, coming to my rescue,” he said flirtatiously. “I wonder what else he'll come in?”

Hyunwoo was ready. “He'll come in his beautiful flower queen of course.” A small lick to his own dry lips. Hyungwon was _his_. “He'll plant roses so beautiful Mother Nature herself would be jealous.”

“The queen would love that very much,” Hyungwon whispered, hands floating down Hyunwoo's bare chest. He had _that look_ in his eyes, one that Hyunwoo came to recognize. Pupils blown out, a little twinkle where the pupil and iris met. Hyunwoo would be wore out by the end this. But for his future husband anything was worth it.

Those devilish, long fingers encircled Hyunwoo's length, stroking him back to full hardness. The older watched as his lover sank lower, to his knees, and with no hesitation took that length into his mouth.

Hyunwoo could finally exhale. There was a part of him that was always a little shy about asking for this specific act. But Hyungwon always knew when he wanted it, somehow. And he knew how Hyunwoo liked it.

Hyunwoo grabbed a fistful of dark locks. He couldn't think of anything except for ejaculating into Hyungwon's mouth, staining his mouth like the younger did him last night. Leaving those cherry blossom lips red and white. Watching as he swallowed it all then licked those damn purely sinful lips. Hyunwoo could feel the weight of the accursed cockring as Hyungwon moaned, sending vibrations throughout his being.

But then Hyungwon popped off his cock. Sounding even more sinful than his lips looked.

Hyunwoo looked down to complain, but saw Hyungwon falling back until he was lying down. Thin hands running along his long, lean legs. His body open for the taking. Hyunwoo's taking.

He dropped to his knees, crawling between the skinnier’s legs. Leaving hickies as he traveled up the pale skin. Biting in sensitive spots. Licking a column of Hyungwon's throat. Kissing his already reddening lips.

Something poked his arm. “How fitting that it's rose scented,” Hyungwon commented. He waved a half empty bottle of lube in his face. “Whenever you're ready to make me beg.”

Hyunwoo took it with a knowing smile. “It won't take long.”

“I hope not. You did learn from the best,” Hyungwon said, a taunting facial expression.

Hyunwoo, instead of responding, bit Hyungwon's neck. It wasn't too hard, but it wasn't soft, either. A nice midway, to make Hyungwon moan his name.

From there, he decided a slower, agonizing pace would do him well. “I'll teach you a lesson on behaving.”

Hyungwon couldn't respond as the older covered his mouth with his hand. Hyunwoo traced the path he made earlier, making deeper hickies this time around. Biting just a tad harder. Licking in the places he knew would push Hyungwon just a little closer to the edge.

He could feel his lovers’ length against his throat, beautiful rose tattoo at its base. He kissed that mark, then the tip (making sure to leave a mess there) of his hard-on.

His hand left the youngers’ mouth, and with his strength lifted his lower half up. He didn't give a warning as he licked Hyungwon's entrance.

Hyungwon gripped the quilt. His head tipped back, digging into the meadow. How could a man so tall be brought down so easily? Hyunwoo knew the answer.

He licked Hyungwon's most sensitive spot again, the smaller jerking his hips upwards. “I'm not begging,” he stated.

Hyunwoo stayed quiet, knowing that little rebellious streak wasn't going to last. He settled the skinnier's hips on his thighs. He had great access for his planned teasing.

The stronger opened the bottle of lube, squirting a little on his fingers. He pressed them to Hyungwon's puckered hole, and gazed at his face. He could see him shake his head, as if trying to convince himself to not beg. Which was sad. Hyunwoo was prepared to last.

He teased the hole, smiling as Hyungwon's hips seemed to move all on their own. Up and down, then in circular motion. But Hyunwoo moved his fingers with the movements, making sure to never push to hard. Hyungwon was getting antsy. He wanted to be fucked.

But he had to _beg for it_.

“If you beg now, you'll get what you want.”

Hyungwon only shook his head. He wasn't going to beg without some work.

Hyunwoo only shrugged. He could handle a few minutes of teasing.

One finger, pushed into the awaiting hole. Hyungwon sighed. Half happiness, half disappointment.

Hyunwoo squeezed the bottle, the clear liquid dripping out onto Hyungwon's entrance. More squirming. A little whine.

Hyunwoo rhythmically thrusted his finger in and out, letting the lube fall into place. Once one finger was knuckle deep, he curled it.

Hyungwon made an _eek_ sound, and that's exactly what Hyunwoo wanted to hear. So he thrusted in and out a few more times, curling his finger every time he was knuckle deep. The smaller eeked several more times, but not once did he beg.

Hyunwoo knew he would soon. He just had to keep it up.

He squeezed the bottle onto Hyungwon’s entrance, then pushed a second finger inside. A harsh curl. More lewd sounds. But no begging.

Hyunwoo was getting impatient. He wanted to fuck Hyungwon, but with him holding out so well, he might cum before then. Or at least, have a dry orgasm. That's not what he wanted; he wanted to have all orgasms inside his future husband. He was here to please him, not to blow his load embarrassingly before the sex could even start.

Hyunwoo made a devilish expression, and began to thrust faster. A pace that wasn't either fast or slow, a pace that would piss off Hyungwon. And that's exactly what Hyunwoo was planning.

He kept this pace up, watching his lovers’ beautiful face contorted into wanting to give in. To beg for something more. There was a battle going on in his mind, a fight between two extremes: does he hold out, or give in? Stay strong, or beg for it? Hyunwoo wanted it to be the latter.

He thrusted faster now, feeling his hand cramp up at the gesture. His two fingers slipped in and out so easily; while Hyungwon had his head tilted back, moaning and whining, Hyunwoo slipped a third finger in. And it slid in so easily, so naturally—

“Shit!” Hyungwon cursed, leaning up on his elbows.

Hyunwoo stopped, afraid. Had he gotten to eager and hurt him? He hopes against it. “Did I hurt yo—”

“Fuck, keep going. I'm fine! Fuck, I want it!” Hyungwon whined.

Wait.

“Did you just beg?” Hyunwoo teased. He crawled up his boyfriend’s body, nose-to-nose with him. “Did you. Just. Beg?” He knew there was a smirk on his face.

“Fuck, yes, I did; I want it!” Hyungwon cried. “I've been waiting for so long!”

“So needy…” Hyunwoo said, giving him a kiss on the lips. He never wanted to pressure Hyungwon into acting a certain way but God did he get a hard-on when he begged. “How did it go from here?” He asked teasingly.

“Fuck me Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon said harshly as he stared into his eyes. “Please.”

“As you command.”

He kissed his future husband as he lined up his cock with his entrance. With Hyungwon's thick bottom lip between his teeth he pushed inside of him.

Hyungwon moaned and Hyunwoo smiled. With the way his throat bobbled up and down with every little breath, Hyunwoo knew he wouldn't last long. His cock slid in with the barest of effort, and he shivered as his lover squeezed him.

“Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon whispered.

“Don't worry baby. The wait is over,” he whispered back.

He bottomed out, pulled back, and repeated the process. He missed this feeling, this feeling of being on top, giving the pleasure. He missed Hyungwon while he was away.

“Faster,” the younger pleaded. “Please.” His arms were splayed above his head, cheeks and ears turning red. His mouth was open, panting like a dog in heat.

Hyunwoo didn't give a response, going faster as requested. He rested his forehead in the crook of Hyungwon's neck, giving small kisses and licks when he could.

“Hyunwoo…” Hyungwon moaned. His hips gyrated under Hyunwoo's, like he needed more friction.

“Hyungwon jagi…” Hyunwoo whined. Curse his damn body. He was so close already, so close yet it's too soon.

“Cum for me Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon commanded.

On cue, curse Hyungwon and his beautiful self, Hyunwoo's stomach constricted as an orgasm washed over him. But it wasn't complete. Something was missing.

It was a _dry_ orgasm.

“Hyungwon…” he whispered. He continued to thrust, slowly, gently. “Let me—”

“Keep going!” Hyungwon cried.

“Yes baby.” Hyunwoo smiled wickedly.

Hyungwon was tightening around him. His hip movements were getting more sporadic. He was going to cum, and Hyunwoo would curse himself if he didn't milk every last drop from his husband's body.

“H-Hyunwoo!” Hyungwon yelled.

He went faster. He was tired, he felt ready to collapse. But he wasn't about to give in. Not before Hyungwon made a beautiful, rose-scented mess of himself.

“Hyunwoo!” He screamed. His body jerked up, warm liquid filling the space between them. Hyungwon breathed so heavily, with a lazy smile on his face.

Hyunwoo looked as his lover stilled, with a mess on their stomachs. Hyunwoo could only smile. It's been a while since Hyungwon came first. He's both proud and so very tired.

“Hyunwoo… keep going.”

“What?”

“Please… keep going. Don't stop now,” Hyungwon begged.

Hyunwoo was sure his hearing was failing him. “A-are you sure?”

“Cockring. Off. Keep going,” Hyungwon said, seeming like he was in a trance.

Hyunwoo nodded. He slipped out of his lover, him whining. His hand went for the ring around his cock, finally slipping it off after fumbling with it. He could already feel another orgasm forming. Damn his sensitivity.

He connected their lips as he slipped in. An easy slide, bottoming out once more. He sighed into the kiss, that feeling of release creeping along his appendage fast. He hoped he could make some magic happen in that time.

“Hyungwon… I won't last long,” Hyunwoo whispered, trying to last as long as he could. His stomach was already coiling, ready to blow. It wouldn't take long. _Damn it._

Hyungwon wrapped his arms around him, legs wrapping around his waist. Holding on tight. He was panting, but he had a smile on his face. “Fuck me, Hyunwoo,” he seductively. “Fuck me as hard you need too. Cum inside me.”

“As you wish, my flower queen,” he replied in his ear.

Hyunwoo sped up his thrusts, toes trying to find a grip. He laid his head in the crook of Hyungwon's neck, saying all this things he's wanted to say. Telling him how deeply he loves him. How he thought he'd lose him. How he was sure he lost him. Telling him he was happy to do anything for him.

“I love you so much, Hyungwon jagiya. With everything I have.”

“I love you too, Hyunwoo. With everything I've got.”

Hyungwon was crying. Hyunwoo kissed his tears away. “Jagi… I'm so close…”

“Hyunwoo!” Hyungwon yelled. He squeezed his body as he screamed, a second orgasm overcoming him. His whole jerked with the force.

Hyunwoo came right after him, deep inside of him. They both had two orgasms. He's never felt so accomplished, except when Hyungwon said yes. “Hyungwon… baby you came for me.” He slowed his thrusts, being gentle because of Hyungwon's oversensitivity.

“I'm proud of you baby boy,” Hyungwon said. “Two orgasms and you made me beg. I've taught you well.” He put his forehead to Hyunwoo's. “Thank you,” he panted.

“For what?” Hyunwoo questioned. He was tired as hell but God did it feel good to be with his future husband. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but he couldn't control it when it came to Hyungwon.

“For being with me. For loving me. For wanting to marry me.” Hyungwon kissed him deeply. “For being yourself.”

Hyunwoo connected their lips, languid and slow. “Of course Hyungwon. I told you I love you more than anything else on this planet.”

A tear fell from Hyungwon's eye. Hyunwoo wiped it away. They rested their foreheads against one another, being each other's support.

“Um, EXCUSE ME? This is Woodland Sprite territory.”

Hyunwoo and Hyungwon looked toward the foreign voice, seeing a man with white wings fluttering near them. He had a camera in his right hand, with hair pinker than cotton candy. His expression was that of annoyance.

“This is Sprite territory?” Hyunwoo asked. He looked at Hyungwon, who shrugged. Seemed he didn't know that, either.

“Cut the crap and leave. I've already got evidence of you two…” He made multiple faces, all a shade of disgust. “ _desecrating_ this area.”

Hyunwoo and Hyungwon looked at each other again. They had fearful expressions. _Evidence_?

Oh God.

“Alright, we'll leave. Just… please turn around,” Hyunwoo asked politely. He did not want this go on either of their records.

“No,” the pink-haired Pixie said indignantly.

“We're nude. Please turn around,” Hyunwoo tried to reason.

“I don't care. My eyes are locked on you trespassers. LEAVE,” he said again, with more emphasis.

Hyunwoo's never been a man of confrontation. _Make friends, not enemies_ has always been his motto. But this Pixie… pissed him off in a way he couldn't explain. And besides that, he looked familiar. Hyunwoo just couldn't pinpoint from where.

He looked back Hyungwon, whose face was in the crook of his shoulder. “Baby, I'm going to pull out then I need you to sit up. Can you do that for me?”

Hyungwon only nodded. Hyunwoo nodded back, not really for confirmation but for his own resolve.

He looked down between them, seeing the absolute mess the younger made. Hyunwoo couldn't help but smile at it.

“Don't you dare get hard again,” Hyungwon threatened.

“Or what?” Hyunwoo teased.

“LEAVE,” the Pixie yelled.

Hyunwoo didn't like his attitude. “Turn. Around. Pixie.” He didn't like using that slur but he needed the man-slash-nature thing to not look at them.

The Pixie’s face contorted into anger, but he complied. Hyunwoo could hear a sprinkling sound coming from his wings as they kept him off the ground. Almost like the sound glass makes when shattered. He'd give him a compliment on how pretty his wings were if he wasn't such an asshole.

Hyunwoo again turned toward Hyungwon, who looked as uncomfortable as he felt. But they needed to leave before they got into trouble.

The older slowly slipped out of his fiancé, trying not to make sudden movements. Hyungwon moaned quietly, but judging by the Pixie’s sound of disgust it wasn't quiet. Once he was free he watched with a wicked smile as cum flowed out of Hyungwon with every pucker.

Hyungwon smacked him half-heartedly. “Stop that Hyunwoo.”

“What? I thought you liked it when I watched jagi.”

“Yeah but not right now!” He whisper-yelled.

Hyunwoo only smiled. “Can you walk?”

“I was hoping you'd carry me…”

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes. “Then you get to carry the fun box. And the quilt.”

Hyungwon nodded, a post-sex smile lighting up his face.

___\8/___

“Are you alright Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo asked as he situated the younger on his back.

He nodded. “My big strong man~”

Hyunwoo smiled, looking a bit like a seal. “Yeah, I'm your big strong man.”

“Leave NOW, humans,” the Pixie yelled.

Hyunwoo made sure he had a good grip on his fiancé. He decided diplomacy was the right way to go, in this situation. “It was nice meeting you, Pixie,” he said with a small bow. “You have pretty wings.” With that he turned toward the tall blades of grass and headed on his way. It was night now, but the moon was bright.

“I'll keep this little interaction between us,” the Pixie said.

Hyunwoo turned to say thanks, but the Pixie with a camera was gone. Those wings would be obvious in the field of deep green, but there was nothing there.

“Come on, Hyunwoo; we don't want to get in trouble,” Hyungwon reasoned. “Besides, we're both tired. We need sleep before we head back to work tomorrow.”

“I could go for one more round,” Hyunwoo said as he continued toward their car. It shouldn't be too far of a walk.

“Wow, really? Since when can you go three rounds?” Hyungwon teased.

“Since today.”

“I guess that cockring really did wonders~”

“I'm throwing it away when we get home.”

“I spent good money on that!”

“I know.”

Hyungwon smacked him. Hyunwoo could only giggle.

Hyunwoo walked slowly, tiredness catching up to him. Maybe a nice, good sleep would be nice. Another round later.

After a few minutes, Hyungwon broke the silence. “Hey jagi,” he said impishly. “Were those Pixie's wings really pretty?”

“Yeah, they were,” Hyunwoo responded innocently.

“Would… I look good with wings?”

“Of course! You'd be the most beautiful Pixie of all.” Hyunwoo said it like it was obvious. “But—”

“But?”

“The chances of either of us becoming Pixies are slim. So wings are out of the question.”

“Yeah, you're right.”

Hyunwoo could sense something was bothering his future husband. “Hyungwon, it wouldn't matter if we were Pixies, humans, aliens, vampires, or what have you. I'd always have my eyes on you. You'd always be the one I'd live my life for. Do my best for. I will always love you.” He stopped and looked at Hyungwon. His betrothed. His one and only love. The man he would give his life for in a heartbeat. “No matter what happens, no matter what life we live, no matter how far apart we are, you will always be the one I love. I love you, more than anything else. Forever.”

Hyungwon smiled, the light from the moon catching as a tear fell down his cheek. “I love you too, Hyunwoo. What you said sounds like a wedding vow.”

Hyunwoo smiled. “You should make yours soon. I plan on marrying you. Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO this was one of the prompts I requested for the Fantasy/Spring Fling Exchange. I planned on writing whichever ones weren't written.
> 
> ALSO if you think it's going to stay light-hearted and pretty well PREPARE YOUR ANUS ladies and gentlemen. The next part won't stay this way.


End file.
